


Daddy's Girl

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Christian Yu, DPR Ian, Ian (DPR), K-Hip Hop, Khh, dpr - Fandom, korean hip hop, yu barom - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Christian is left with his three daughters for a few days.





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

“I talked to the girls earlier today. They are very excited to go filming with Daddy that they don’t mind me leaving.”

Christian watched with worry as you packed your suitcase. He didn’t even realize you were talking to him until you waved your hand in front of his face. “What?” 

His reaction seemed similar to one a child makes when waking up in bed after having fallen asleep in the car. “Are you going to be okay while I’m gone?” You were going to be away for three days and would be leaving him with the kids.

“Babe, it’s only three days. I can handle it.” Christian knew he could take care of his daughters. He was always involved in raising them but this would be the first time you were leaving overnight. In fact, it was a weekend-long trip that landed in the middle of one of his projects. He couldn’t reschedule the filming so he would have to take his girls with him. 

“You say that but your face screams, Help Me!” You laughed as his facade fell and he dropped onto the bed with a sigh. 

“I have no idea how I’m going to focus on the shoot and the girls at the same time. Maybe if there was only one but there’s three of them. One alone would be easy but three! Together they are so energetic and loud, well except for Sophia but the twins more than makes up for her.”

“Having only one child just wasn’t a possibility for you anyway.” You referred to the fact that your first pregnancy was a pair of twin girls. “And hey-” you playfully hit his shoulder as you feigned offense. “I didn’t hear any complaining when making them and I didn’t complain while having them so I will not allow you to complain now. It’s too late to return them.”

Christian laughed, “Of course I love my girls. I would never return them.”

 

* * *

 

 

**[ Aliee** 8 **\+ Sophia** 6 **\+ Suah** 8 **]**  

“Daddy!”

Christian found it impossible how loud it had gotten when it was only six in the morning. He kept hearing them call for him so he rushed to get ready. “What’s wrong?” He asked when he got to their room.

The twins were eight-years-old and were capable of doing most things on their own now. Suah was born first then after thirteen minutes came Aliee. They had gotten dressed and even had their bags ready by the door. His youngest, Sophia, was six and was still dependent on you for some things. “Sophia’s hair is tangled.”

“I tried brushing it” Suah explained holding a brush in her hand.

“But it hurts” Sophia spoke up with tears in her eyes.

“How do you usually do your hair baby girl?”

“Mommy does it for me.”

After a quick call Christian got instructions from you and was able to detangle his daughter’s hair. But just as he solved one problem another popped up.

“Daddy, I need a bobby pin” Aliee was holding her bangs out of her face with her hand. 

Christian looked at her unsure of what he was supposed to do. “Okay…” he trailed off hoping she would be more direct. 

Aliee held her hand out expecting him to give her one. “Mommy gave it to you right?” You would usually hand her bobby pins from your dresser just before leaving in order to avoid having them spilled all over the floor.

“Was she supposed to?” Christian found himself calling you once more. After instructing him where he could find the pins you explained how they could only have two.

After solving their problems Christian was finally able to get them to the front door. He began taking their bags out to the car along with his stuff and left them to put on their shoes. When he got back he found Sophia watching the twins as they fought over what shoe belonged to who. “What’s going on?”

“Aliee is trying to switch shoes with me because hers are more dirty.”

“No, I’m not! These are mine.”

They’re mine!”

Christian took the two pairs of shoes to stop them from fighting. “Just look at the size.”

“They are the same.”

“Then how do you know which is yours?”

In order to avoid any more fighting between her sisters Sophia quickly spoke up. “Mommy always tells them.”

It was the third call you were getting in one hour and Christian felt sorry. “Babe I’m sorry but the girls are fighting over shoes.”

“Ah” you laughed knowing what was going on. “The dirty ones are Aliee’s. She has no sense of how careless she is about stepping into mud and dirt. She tries to switch at least once a week.”

Christian handed each one of the girls their rightful pair and they immediately put them on without question. “Babe…” after hearing a murmur of approval he continued “…I wouldn’t return them but maybe exchange.”

“Sorry I don’t do returns or exchanges.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the shoot Christian took Dabin along to dinner with him. He needed another set of eyes to help him monitor the girls.

Dabin was as familiar with the girls as he was with Christian. “Suah” he called out her name in order for her to open her mouth. He fed her the wrap he had made and earned a smile from her. “Is it good?”

“Mmmm” Suah nodded giving him a thumbs up. 

“I want one” Aliee was always compelled to want what her sister got. 

 "Alright, one for Aliee and one for Sophia too.”

“No” Sophia shook her head with a pout. “I want Daddy to give me.” She looked up to Christian with a bright smile and he complied. 

“Someone’s a Daddy’s girl” Dabin commented making the girls look at him with confusion. They didn’t know what that was. 

“Aren’t we all Daddy’s girls?” Suah asked taking the term literally.

“Yeah but that’s not it. Daddy’s girl is a label you give to a girl who only likes their dad and most of the time is their favorite.”

“Huh?” The twins turned to Christian at the same time feeling bitter about coming second when it came to their father’s love. “Why is she? We were first!”

Sophia, however, laid her head against Christian’s arm with a smile. “I love Daddy.”

“I love all of you” Christian tried to correct the situation. “Dabin doesn’t know what he is saying.” He sent him a glare that let him know he had messed up.

“Sorry man I didn’t know it was a big deal. My boys know Eunhee is a Daddy’s girl.” Dabin had two sons and his youngest born was a girl. It was obvious that she would be a Daddy’s girl when she was being surrounded by so many guys.

“That’s different. Here there are three girls and they are very competitive. I had to settle a fight about shoes this morning. You don’t know because it’s only your wife and Eunhee but girls are competitive.”

“So you all want to be Daddy’s girl?” Dabin asked. After getting three nods he proceeded to try and fix the situation. “You all like your Dad more than your Mom?”

The girls thought the question over for a moment. “I like Mommy more” Suah concluded making Aliee do the same. “I like Mommy more too.”

“So then it’s okay if Sophia is Daddy’s g-”

“I like Mommy more too” she cut Dabin off.

“What?” Christian turned to his youngest daughter in shock. “Now I’m second?”

“Mommy lets us eat cookies and candy” Sophia explained her reasoning. “Yeah, Mommy likes sweets so we go eat them with her” Aliee continued to explain.

“I knew it.” Christian was a very healthy person. He took care of his body and ate well. You, on the other hand, had a sweet tooth and like all other kids, his shared the interest. However, you had agreed to not give them sweets.”She was buying you off with candy.”

Dabin couldn’t stop laughing. Christian had started off the popular one but now was being won over by sweets. “Dude, Y/N is the best.”

Christian would make sure to talk about this situation with you as soon as you got back. He wouldn’t lose his daughter’s love to sweets.


End file.
